The invention relates to thermo-electric assemblies and methods of making them.
Thermo-electric assemblies in the form of thermo-electric batteries are known in which a series of metal elements of alternately different metals are joined end to end to form a series of thermo-coupled junctions. If a temperature difference is created between, on the one hand, the odd-numbered junctions (counted from one end of the series) and the even-numbered junctions on the other hand, a thermo-electric e.m.f. appears between terminals respectively connected to the metal elements at the ends of the series.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved thermo-electric assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved thermo-electric assembly having a greater power output.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method of making a thermo-electric assembly.